wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Hystrix
The Hystrix is Khora's signature sidearm that fires metallic quills. Sporting a high critical chance, It is also a very versatile weapon, with its quills applying , , , or elemental status procs that can be cycled at will with Alternate Fire. Characteristics Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Alternate Fire cycles between , , , or elemental quills. Quills apply a guaranteed proc of the selected element. *High critical chance. *Above average critical damage multiplier. *High fire rate. *Fairly high reload speed. *On kill, bodies will follow the quill that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. *Low status chance. *Small magazine size. **Coupled with its high fire rate, results in frequent reloading. *Projectiles have travel time. Notes *Using the Alternate Fire button will cycle between the four quill types, each quill characterized by the four main elements ( , , , ). The selected quill has a guaranteed chance to proc the element of its name. For example, the Poison Quill will deal 36.1 base physical damage and proc . *Quill elements are not affected by elemental mods of different elements. For example, using with the Fire Quill will not combine to either deal damage or a Radiation proc, even when both the and procs occur simultaneously. **However, elemental mods of the same type will combine. For example, using with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod. ***Elemental mods of the same type will still combine even when paired with a different elemental mod too. For example, using and with the Fire Quill will add to the guaranteed proc's damage over time as if Scorch were a base damage mod, though Jolt will not be factored into the damage. Tips *Because elemental mods are not combined with the quill's element, this weapon synergizes well with , allowing players to potentially get up to 9 separate proc types on a target (three physical damages, four primary elements, and two secondary elements). **This can be further improved by incorporating elemental weapons like a Zenistar's disc, or Torid's gas clouds to provide the remaining secondary elements. *Dual wielding the weapon with a Condition Overload-equipped Glaive is an effective method to take advantage of the Hystrix. (this is especially effective when paired with a Condition Overload-Equipped Orvius) *Using over any of the +90% elemental mods may be preferable, when expecting to use several of the weapon's elemental effects. **The former will increases the weapon's physical base damage types, and the damage-over-time component of its , or status effects. **The latter will add its elemental damage type to all hits, but any damage-over-time effects from the primary elemental procs, will only be boosted when they match the elemental mod's type. Trivia *''ὕστριξ (Hystrix)'' is Ancient Greek for porcupine. Media HystrixCodex.png|Hystrix in Codex. HystrixNews.jpg|News image WARFRAME - Hystrix First Look While Levelling Warframe Hystrix Quick First Impressions - Beasts of the Sanctuary Update HYSTRIX - EVERY ELEMENTAL DAMAGE TYPE 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed an issue with incorrect Skins being applicable to the Hystrix. *More fixes towards the Hystrix not leaving behind ‘quill’ holes when shooting surfaces. *Fixed the Hystrix not leaving behind “quill” holes. *Introduced }} Last updated: Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 22 Category:Tenno Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons